1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to belt buckles and in particular to selectively displaying ornamental members on the front face of belt buckles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belt buckles having an ornamental member displayed on the front are well known in the art. Typically, these belt buckles have initials, entire names, or college or sports emblems displayed and are often used as an accessory to be worn with Western clothing. One approach to producing these belt buckles has been to form the ornamental member and belt buckle as one part. A significant disadvantage to this approach is the high cost associated with the retail space required to stock a wide assortment of ornamental belt buckles.
Another approach has been to provide a standard belt buckle with a variety of attachable ornamental members. The ornamental members have been attached utilizing tabs that clip over the buckle, a window for displaying flat items, and flanges for sliding the ornamental member over the buckle.
Although this approach does reduce the amount of retail space required for displaying the belt buckles, the appearance of the belt buckles is not the same high quality as the single part belt buckles. It has been readily apparent to viewers that belt buckles with attachable ornamental members are of a two part construction.